


年下護士

by Byul12221



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byul12221/pseuds/Byul12221
Summary: 文思塔
Kudos: 43





	年下護士

**Author's Note:**

> 文思塔

文星伊第一次看到金容仙的時候是在實習生護士報到那天。

金容仙是一個兒科醫生，文星伊被分到她身邊實習的時候她正拿著一支棒棒糖安撫一個坐在她腿上的男孩。

傻傻的金容仙沒有發現男孩是故意坐在她腿上只為了抱金醫生，頭撞到金醫生的胸部還樂的開心，結果碰到金醫生下面那一包的時候直接嚇得不輕。

那麼溫柔的漂亮姐姐竟然是個alpha。

看著那個跑遠的小男孩金容仙只覺得滿臉黑線，我是alpha難道錯了嗎？他還吃了我的棒棒糖呢。

文星伊遠遠的在角落觀察金容仙，安撫小男孩的時候，是個溫柔的醫生姐姐。男孩走了的時候，是個遠遠看起來冷淡的高冷同事。到她身邊的時候，她又像個溫暖又傻傻的年上姐姐。

文星伊一直以小護士的身分跟在金容仙旁邊工作，偶爾一起吃個飯，偶爾出去看個電影。鄰家大姐姐的形象文星伊特別喜歡，等她發現的時候她早就喜歡上這個alpha了。

文星伊總是在心裡罵金容仙這個alpha是塊大木頭，明裡暗裡的暗示都不知道多少了，金容仙愣是一個回應都沒有。

但平淡無奇的同事關係在某一天出現了變化。

在那個病人很少也沒有什麼人值班的午後，文星伊走在走廊上準備進金容仙的辦公室休息卻被一個男性alpha病患突然抵在牆上，男人刻意釋放自己的大量信息素，被抵在牆上的文星伊頓時軟了腿。

一個omega哪能擋住alpha?

文星伊死命擋著男人並控制自己的莓果香信息素，被男人強制引起的發情，文星伊腿軟的差點跌倒。

金容仙一從廁所出來就看見文星伊被男病患侵犯，邊跑邊打保安的電話，文星伊一個恍神的瞬間，面前的男人就被打到地上，金容仙抱起被強制發情的文星伊就往她的診間辦公室跑。

把文星伊安頓在小張拿來休息用的床就出去處理男病患，文星伊一個人在診間內怎麼翻都找不到抑制劑，小臉急的都是淚，紅通通的看著讓人想欺負。

文星伊躺在Alpha醫生的休息床上蹭著自己的大腿想壓下自己的強制發情，情況卻越來越飢渴難耐。

金容仙開門回來的時候莓果香信息素快速向她襲來，床上的omega不停的小聲呻吟著，金容仙三步做兩步走到她旁邊，omega的濃烈信息素差點讓金容仙失控。

“星伊，妳打抑制劑了沒有？”

“我...找...找不到...”

“妳等著，我去找別人拿。”

說著金容仙就要轉身離去，一隻小手急忙抓住她的一角。

“不要...幫我...”

小年下在床上喚著金容仙與她共沈淪，臉蛋和信息素都勾引著她。

“妳......”

尚未說出口的話被omega堵在嘴裡，文星伊一邊釋放自己的信息素一邊挑撥著金容仙的唇瓣，等她回過神來診間早已充滿文星伊的信息素和她的檸檬茶香信息素。

“容...幫我...我想要...”

文星伊通紅的臉和身上散發出來的香氣都引誘著金容仙撲倒她，在她還沒做出反應之前文星伊的小手已經把她的衣袍脫下。

“......”

金容仙看著在她面前作亂的小手和滿臉紅潤的臉蛋，聞著文星伊的信息素像是下了很大的決定說道

“文星伊，妳不要後悔。”

語畢向前吻住文星伊，齒貝撬開文星伊的唇瓣，舌頭闖進omega的小嘴，捲著她的舌頭在嘴裡肆意扭動。

手撩起文星伊的頭髮把抑制貼撕下，莓果香信息素迅速散開，alpha解開omega的護士服的時候，伸出舌頭輕舔文星伊最敏感的耳後

“唔......”

似乎是不滿金容仙做前戲的速度，omega主動抓住alpha的手往自己胸前，金容仙一手解開內衣一手挑撥著手裡的圓潤。小巧的紅點在金容仙的撫弄下挺立著。

omega沈浸在金容仙的挑弄時身下最後一件布料也被金容仙退去。Alpha揉捏著文星伊的渾圓，小巧的樣子讓她愛不釋手。

金容仙不停的舔弄柔軟上的挺立，舌頭在上頭不停作亂，等兩人回過神來上面早已溼滑一片，alpha一邊聞omega的莓果香信息素一邊往下吻至小腹，年下感覺腿間處流出更多的黏滑，嘴裡不停的嚶嚀著訴說著渴望。

“醫生......我想...要了”

水潤的小眼在金容仙的眼裡變成挑撥。

“馬上就給妳。”

在文星伊尚未回神之前便兩指插入年下護士的體內。

“唔.......嗯...”

文星伊身體跟著金容仙的速度搖晃，身上兩顆柔軟也不停晃著。

“金...金醫生......”

“嗯？”

“我要......”

Omega面色紅潤，嘴裡在身上人的撞擊下不斷的發出細小的吟叫。手指填滿的感覺很好，但是文星伊覺得還不夠。

“要什麼？”

“要妳的.....嗯....”

還未說出口的話剎然停止。文星伊享受的表情在金容仙的動作下充滿不解，年上抽出手指，年下反應在後幾秒變得激烈。

空虛幾秒的小穴，感受到物體在穴口的邊緣摩擦幾下後，在文星伊未回過神的瞬間alpha插入自己巨大的硬挺。

“唔...啊.......”

年下突然被金容仙的粗大插入。

“星伊，想要這個對吧？”

“嗯...想要....啊.......太大了...慢點.....嗯...”

Omega薄唇微微張開，斷斷續續的發出呻吟。

從未被侵入的地方傳來撕裂般的痛，沒多久文星伊就被alpha刺激的哭喊著要高潮。金容仙抽插的速度也慢了許多。

文星伊的反應越大金容仙就越有動力，下身不停進出身下人的體內，交合處流出黏稠的愛液。

“慢...慢一點......哈...”

“啊...哈.......嗯....”

文星伊的小穴突然急速收縮，金容仙俯身咬住硬起的紅點，加速抽插的同時手也把玩著渾圓。

乳尖被金容仙含在嘴裡，劇烈晃動下口水順著圓滑處流至身下，滴在床上。

在金容仙賣力的挺弄下兩人同時攀上雲端，omega顫抖著高潮，些許的白色濃稠液體流出交合處的洞口。

“嗯......”

高潮還在持續著，omega也不停低吟著。

“怎麼了？”

金容仙看向文星伊。

“要抱抱...”

文星伊像個孩子，剛被標記後的臉變得通紅，小眼也更加水潤。

Alpha躺在omega旁邊的位子，側身抱著文星伊，一手輕拍著文星伊的背。Alpha的堅挺還在omega的體內，高潮過後的身體甚是敏感，初次被標記的文星伊累的快闔上眼。

“妳...出去......好脹...”

“小護士，還喜歡嗎？感覺怎麼樣？”

金容仙沒有理會年下的請求，故意在體內多頂了兩下。

“唔......不要頂...真的很脹，好難受”

再次開口的時候文星伊的聲音已經帶上了哭腔。

“還沒回答我呢？喜歡嗎？”

看著小年下臉上餘韻還沒消褪的模樣又惡作劇般的頂了一下。

“喜歡喜歡....不要頂了...我要被妳玩壞了....唔...”

“睡吧。”

金容仙輕輕退出文星伊體內，白稠的液體流出體外，文星伊看著金容仙拿紙巾擦拭自己的下體最終闔上了眼。

金容仙才不是大木頭，分明就是大野狼。

睡著前文星伊腦袋裡只出現了這句話。

那天過後金容仙越來越喜歡對文星伊做出各種讓omega雙腿一軟的舉動。

例如文星伊正在幫來看病的孩子解開外套要讓金容仙看病，金容仙也能在別人看不見的角度雙腿一勾把文星伊帶到自己面前。

Omega雙腿一軟一個重心不穩差點往Alpha身上倒，那個擾人的年上也能說一句

“喔莫， 小護士妳怎麼啦？”

換來年下瞪來一眼。

又或者是像現在這樣，一句話讓她馬上腿軟的舉動。

“星啊，今晚跨年妳有什麼計畫嗎？”

“沒有。”

“如果跨年不知道要去哪跨的話可以考慮在我身上跨。”

“？？？”

“妳浪一點我慢一點，我們一起製造浪漫。”

“？？？”

然後沒有計劃的文星伊真的被金容仙帶回家跨年了。

金容仙可懷念那天主動又放肆的omega呢。

“唔...金...慢點......妳不是說妳會慢點嗎...”

跨年的那晚，金容仙的房間床上一個omega衣衫不整的被alpha來回進出。

文星伊輕輕一低頭就能看見金容仙的性器在她身體裡橫衝直撞。

“那妳要浪點啊，不然我怎麼慢？”

金容仙一個使力把文星伊提到她身上變成女上位。下身有一下沒一下的頂弄。

“啊...輕點...哈啊......”

金容仙伸手摸了一下omega頸後的腺體，轉頭看了一下牆上的時鐘，23:59。

“小護士，妳在我身上跨了一整年啊。”


End file.
